Structure of and installation way for wall hanging fixing device usually presently available on the market typically includes the following: first, an expansion bolt is hammered into wall, and then a number of steps are taken as described below.
A fixed part is torn down (no need for tearing down in case of separate placement) from a bathroom hanging member, and then the fixed part is fixed on the expansion bolt. Next, the bathroom hanging member is fixed on the fixed part. Alternatively, a decoration cover on the bathroom hanging member is taken apart. Then, the fixed part which is integrated into the bathroom hanging member is fixed directly on the expansion bolt. Next, the decoration cover is screwed on. In this process, the bathroom articles are vulnerable to damage when they are affixed. Moreover, surfaces of the bathroom articles are vulnerable to damage when the decoration cover is installed. Furthermore, it is inconvenient to install bathroom articles because all accessories are connected together.